A Battle For Pride
by I'm Black and Proud
Summary: Rob Van Dam gets in a HUGE rivalry with John Cena and Rey Mysterio after Rey cost RVD the WWE Championship at ECW One Night Stand 2006.
1. ECW One Night Stand 2006

**As you people know, I don't own WWE.**

It all started at ECW One Night Stand 2006. The WWE Championship match: John Cena vs. Rob Van Dam...

Styles- Five Star Frog Splash!! We're gonna have a new champion!

Tazz- Cena's done, Joey. Cena's done.

Since there was no referee to make the count, (they were all knocked out) Paul Heyman rushed to the ring. He then started to count. 1...2... But right before his hand reached to the count of 3, he felt something hit the back of his head, and he went face first into the mat.

It was Rey Mysterio (bandaged-up ribs from HIS match). Rey had hit Droppin' The Dimes on Heyman.

Styles- Rey Mysterio??!

Tazz- What the hell?

Mysterio grabbed a chair and pounded Van Dam with it over and over.

Styles- Mysterio had a match against Sabu, he's bandaged up, but what the hell is this all about?

All of a sudden, someone came in and it Rey in the injured back with a chair.

Styles- It's Sabu!

Sabu set up a table at ringside and put Rey on it. He then sat a chair in the middle of the ring. Trying to re-create their previous match. But before Sabu landed through the table, Cena got up and stopped him by grabbing his leg. Causing Sabu to go throat-first on the rope.

Then, as Rey rolled off the table, Cena picked up Sabu in an upside-down position and threw him out of the ring and through the table, causing Sabu to land neck-first!

Styles- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

Cena then focused his attention on RVD.

He got out a table, put it under the steel steps, and picked Van Dam up in F-U position.

RVD woke up, realized what trouble he was in and tried to escape, but Rey came in and whacked Van Dam in the head with steel pipe! Cena then climbed to the second rope (turnbuckle rope). Still holding RVD.

Tazz- I don't beileve this. What's Cena trying to do here?

Styles- He's trying to KILL him. Cena's trying to embarass Van Dam in his own territory!

Cena then hit the F-U off the rope, through a table, while RVD landed on the steel steps!

Styles- Holy crap!

Cena then hooked the leg. The referee awoke (Paul Heyman was still knocked out) and counted 1...2...3. Cena wins!

Tazz- No!

Styles- Dammit! Cena wins!

Cena and Rey headed back to the locker room smiling at the fallen RVD.

Styles- Not only did Cena win, but Rey screwed him out of the title! We thought Van Dam would win with the Five Star Frog Splash, but thanks to Rey, Cena reatins the title. There is obviously something between Rey and RVD, but what is it?

ECW ONS 06 goes off the air...

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my big time wrestling fic. Basically this could've happened for real. Next Chapter coming soon! Holla!**


	2. You had your chance!

**No own WWE (as always).**

_Monday Night Raw_

John Cena comes out to explain what he thinks about last sunday night. As reported on WWE's website.

Cena- Now, before I get serious, I'm just proud to say... the champ is _STILL_ HERE!!

The crowd went crazy.

Cena- Now... last night at ECW One Night Stand, I overcomed the odds. AGAIN. I survived the hardcore, the boos, all that crap. But... I had "help" to win the match. Take a look.

The JumboTron plays what happened on sunday.

Cena- Now, I didn't need help. I pretty much kicked his ass. That was just pretty much some "unwanted assistance" that I had. And if I had help just to...

_What'cha gonna do when we come for you? _

Rey Mysterio came out while he was holding a microphone.

Rey- Now, Cena... look here, man. I knew you could do that match yourself, but when RVD hit that frog splash, I thought the WWE wouldn't have a championship anymore. And Sabu cost himself MY World Title. So we are still champions. And that son of a bitch Paul Heyman wasn't just gonna give the title to RVD.

The crowd was shocked at what Mysterio just said.

JR- Good lord! Tell me Mysterio didn't just say that!

King- He didn't say that. Are you happy now?

Rey- ECW dosen't deserve to have a championship. ECW dosen't...

Rob Van Dam's music hit. Much to the boos of the crowd. He made his way to the ring.

RVD- (looks at Rey) Now you hold on. I'll get to you in a minute. (looks at Cena) Cena, last night at ECW, it was nothing but a damn fluke. (He points to Cena's belt) THAT... belongs to ME. I deserve that belt. Everything at ECW was supposed to go MY way--

Cena- YOU HAD YOUR DAMN CHANCE!!!!!! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU GOT IT, AND YOU BLEW IT!!!!! And this title is on my shoulder and NOT on YOURS.

RVD looks at him for a moment, and then slaps him.

Cena laughs for a second, and then punches RVD. Then they both start a brawl. RVD got the upper hand knocking Cena down with a kick. But just before RVD got to do anything else, he got low-blowed by Mysterio. Cena got up and threw RVD to the outside. Outside, Cena knocks RVD out with his title belt, busting him open.

JR- Come on. This is an assault! This is plain brutal. Somebody stop this!

Rey then removes the covers off the announce tables. Both of them.

JR- What the hell are you doing?

King- Come on! There's no need for this!

At the first announce table, Cena held up RVD in a sitting position on his shoulders. Rey got back in the ring. He hopped off the ropes, and did a seated senton through the announce table!

JR- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! VAN DAM'S NECK HAS GOTTA BE BROKEN AFTER THAT!!!!

Cena wasn't through. He looked under the ring and got a ladder. He set the ladder up. He then looked underneath again, and got two tables. He set them on the announce table where JR and King are.

Cena- GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!!!!!!

JR- My God, King. This i-- This is not right. Who cares if Van Dam's in ECW?

King- Evidently they do, JR.

Cena climbs the ladder while dragging Van Dam up there also. He then gets him in F-U position.

JR- Oh my God. OH MY GOD!!!! JOHN, DON'T DO THIS, JOHN!! DON'T DO THIS!!!

King- Oh, NO!!

RVD gets F-U'd off the ladder through 2 wooden tables and the announce table.

JR- OOOOHHHHHHHH, JESUS!!!!!! GOD ALMIGHTY!!!!!!!!

Cena and Rey head towards RVD. They look down at him.

Cena- YOU WANNA BE THE CHAMP???!!!! HUH????!!! PROVE IT!! BECAUSE TUESDAY IN ECW, IT'S GONNA BE YOU AGAINST US IN AN EXTREME RULES HANDICAP MATCH!!!!!!!

JR- Good lord! What an impact that will make! How will Van Dam respond?

RAW goes off the air...

**REVIEW!!! FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!**


	3. Sending A Message

_ECW On SciFi_

RVD made his way to the ring, with his head bandaged from last night's attack. He was supposed to face Rey and Cena in a Extreme Rules Handicap match, but because of last night on RAW, they have both been suspended for the night.

Van Dam is now in the ring.

RVD- Alright, let's just cut to the chase. I was supposed to face Rey Mysterio and John Cena, but... look at this.

The jumbotron shows what happened last night.

RVD- Because of that, they're suspended for the night. But let me tell you somthing. I went to Mr. McMahon, and DEMANDED a match with them this sunday at Vengeance.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Tazz- Wow!

RVD- But tonight, I saw them in the arena. They were here to "watch the show". Well, Cena, Rey, I don't give a damn about your suspension, I want a peice of you two. Get your asses out here RIGHT NOW!!

Joey- Rob Van Dam is calling out both Rey Mysterio AND John Cena?

_What'ch gonna do when we come for you?_

The masked luchador's music hit. But at the regular time he usally comes out, this time he didn't.

Joey- That's Rey's music, but... where is he?

The music then stopped for a second... Then John Cena's music hit, but there was no Cena. The music then stopped again.

Tazz- What's goin' on here, Joey?

Joey- I don't know what to tell you Tazz.

Van Dam then got impatient.

RVD- I did not come here to see music videos, I came here to FIGHT. This is ECW, not MTV. You two morons better get out here, or I'm comin' back there.

As RVD waited, two men came out from under the ring with steel pipes. It was Cena and Rey.

Joey- Look at this! It's Cena and Mysterio!

Tazz- Don't look back, RVD, don't look back!

Cena and Rey looked at each other, then whacked Van Dam in the head and back!

Joey- Ohhhhhhh... good god!

Cena and Rey then started to beat the living hell out of RVD. Then, the calvary came. It was Sabu, wearing a neck brace.

Joey- Oh my gosh! It Sabu!

Tazz- Are you kidding me?

Sabu then got a chair and whacked both Cena and Rey. He then got a table, set it up, and put Rey, then Cena on the table (in that order). RVD awoke and joined the party. They both climbed to the top rope. The jumped for a leg drop, but Cena Rey rolled out of the way, causing RVD and Sabu to crash and burn.

Rey then climbed to the top rope, and dived off for a DDT on Sabu (who was wearing that neck brace), taking him out of the equation. Cena then picked up RVD on his shoulders in a reverse F-U positon (where the opponent is face up), and Rey got on the apron as he jumps off the top rope as Cena pushes Van Dam off his shoulders causing RVD to be victim to the Seated Senton.

Cena then went outside and got four--count 'em-- FOUR tables. He stacked two outside the ring, and two inside the ring. Cena then put Sabu on the tables outside. As Sabu struggled to stand up, he should've stayed down. As Rey did a Seated Senton through the tables!

Joey- OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tazz- Sabu might be servrely injured! Hell, this move might've ended his career!

Cena then picked up RVD, got on the top (turnbuckle) rope, and F-U'd him through the two tables inside the ring!! He then picked him up again, and sat on the top rope holding the steel pipe, while Rey came in with his steel pipe. Cena then choked RVD with the pipe as Rey kept hitting RVD in the gut with the pipe!

Cena then called for a microphone as he let go of RVD. He then got off the top rope and looked at the unconcious RVD, who actually was so KO'd, he looked like he was dead.

Tazz- I think Van Dam's done, Joey.

Joey- Done? That's all you can say? DONE??!! He got choked and hit in the gut at the same time... WITH _**STEEL**_ PIPES!!!!! He could be dead, for all we know!

Cena- YOU LIKE THAT, RVD? HUH???!!! ANSWER ME!! Oh, what's that? You can't? Believe me, It's gonna be settled at Vengeance, but a beating like this is just the beginning.

Cena then slapped RVD, and he and Rey headed back to the locker room.

Joey- This is surreal. These guys have lost it. Can we get some help for Sabu and Van Dam NOW?

Tazz- Both Sabu and Van Dam might've gotten their careers shortned. God almighty.

Cena and Rey (without the mic) taunted with the famous...

Cena and Rey- You can't see me!

Joey- Look at those two. They don't give a damn!

Tazz- They sent a huge message. They said "I don't care if I have to even kill you. I will take you out and everything in your path".

Joey- Van Dam wanted a good, fair brawl. And what happens? This happens.

Tazz- Hey, look here. I'm not supporting those two bastards right there, but it's about sending a message. And they sent a huge one.

**Phew! That was a huge one I did! Be prepared for SmackDown soon! Special thanks to Zadok for helping me with one of the moves. Anyway, stay tuned!**


End file.
